Paper Dreams
by Wood block
Summary: Flick's a normal teen until she finds out she can give life with her drawings what'll happen when she moves to Coates and she's discovered by Drake and the Darkness? who'll get her first?
1. Chapter 1

*****Wow... This is my first fanfiction, so please don't make me weep in your reviews, since my mascara will run. ;p just remember, peace, love and sparkly things. I think I was either a magpie or a senile monkey in a past life. Just be patient with me *dazzling smile and apologetic gesture* I'm a slow typer :/ grimace. The ever mystical MysteriousMadwoman. Wink! ;D*** ¥ hippie sign!**

Chapter ONE

I knew why I had been transferred to Coates Academy. My parents only half knew, but they always jumped to the obvious conclusions, which most any person would.

I've always been good at drawing. My walls at home were decorated elaborately, or messily, if you don't appreciate teenage creativity. Roaring dragons, flying wolves, hot guys and potted plants adorned my manky beige walls. Just drawings.

I had lived in Perdido for most of my life, born there, raised there, broke my little finger there, until my family and I moved to Oregon "for financial reasons". Actually, I had caught my mother with another guy.

I hated Oregon. I made 0 friends, and I was shunned because everyone thought I was weird because I could draw so good. It depressed me, to be honest, which I usually wasn't anyway, but I stopped using my imagination. ''Well Flick, you've really hit rock bottom." I said to myself one really crap day. I paced in my room and landed like a brick on my bed. "Knock it off Flick!" my mom shouted to me. Screw you, bitch, I thought, flinging daggers at her. I grabbed a sketch book and flicked through the pages. A tear dripped off the end of my nose. Wus! I told myself off and picked up a staedler pencil. My favorite brand. Suddenly, the urge to draw something so beautiful and realistic was so overpowering I put pencil to grubby paper.

Half hour later, a wolf stared at me with young innocent eyes. I stroked the paper lovingly. No one could anticipate what happened next. The wolf jumped off the page.

To cut a long story short, my Dad came into my room to tell me to get to bed, he saw a wolf, and thought i had smuggled it out of the circus in the town centre, since I was against animal testing and the sort. Well, he shouted and i screamed, he paid Coates and I screeched some more. I knew i wasn't crazy, or dreaming, because my Dad sold Gooch to the local zoo. You might think me odd for not totally freaking out about this... this power, but I had always been good at keeping my cool. Unless I started to panic. like the time my ex-best friend told me she was pregnant.

''Oh, gods flick, I... I... I think I'm pregnant.''

''Eww. Whose the daddy?''

''Jes is.''

"Whadiday tell you, huh? Sex at 15 is BAD, anyway, Zombielands on sky. You wanna come round an'watch it?''

''yeah, okay. make sure you got like, sick bags, though. Pregnancy sucks.''

Yep, that really happened. No joke.

The plane ride was exciting, but my excitement was dampened by the thought of tomorrow was my first day at Coates. I did the only thing I did when my mood darkened. I slept.

''Welcome to Coates Academy. You must be Flick Narcissa.'' The lanky headmistress smiled at me as if God had clenched His Mighty Ass and shat in front of her. "Come. You will get changed into the uniform and proceed with your timetable." She handed me a piece of card with the school motto and emblem on. Crikey, I thought, I'm a snob. Visions of me talking like lah-di-dah to some captain of some polo team kept exploding into my head. No. No no no no! I didn't want to be a poshie! I snivelled un-attractively, and my imagination continued to torture me with images of me snubbing people who didn't own McQueen clothing and crap like that. "your room is on the second floor, room...'' She checked the tag on the key. ''199. Oh, my, I almost forgot to introduce myself!'' She gave me a laugh. Oh my gawd, she laughed like a broken fridge on some serious crack! I stifled a crazy giggle. ''I am Madame l'souvre au Renilaux. You may call me Madame." Lordy lord, she must have saved this as like some big finale, her great big long name to intimidate me. Ooh I'm so scared. "Okay, Madame, I am going to get dressed now." I drawled to her as I unlocked the dark wooden door. I dragged my two big suit cases through the narrow door. I heaved the first one through and grunted with the effort. The Head looked at me disdainfully for the last time and walked off. "half past nine, miss Narcissa." She called back to me. Uh, what a moo-bag.

My day just got better and better. I had Art first period. I suppose I could like, just sit there doing nothing for an hour. After all, who says nothing is impossible? I've been doing nothing for years.

I was gonna be late. Oh well, I thought. I hurried into the Art Rooms and caused a wave of whispers, and blushed and tucked my long wavy blonde hair behind my ears, a sign i'm nervous, while the teacher, a small, frail looking woman trying to control her unruly class I had been put into. A cute blonde boy was studiously throwing pencils at the chalk board, while the even more good looking boy next to him, leaned back on his chair and raised an eyebrow at me, and elbowed his friend to look at me. I liked male attention, but not when I could see it. There was one seat next to really pretty dark haired girl; and I practically ran to get there.

"Hai, I'm Flick. I just moved here. Sorry to like, intrude or whatever." I said nicely, maybe a little grumpily to the other girl. "No problem." She smiled at me and stuck her hand out to me. I shook it. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, then she recovered. Weird. mind you, I'm not one to judge. "I'm Diana. Diana Ladris. Umm, welcome to Hogwarts, school for Idiots And Freaks. This is Caine" She pointed to the real handsome boy. "And that is Drake." she motioned to the smirking blonde boy. "Hmm." I frowned. Diana raised a delicate eyebrow. "oh. I don't like Drake." Diana grinned. "You know what? I don't either." I laughed, and Diana joined in. "So what you do to end up at Coates?" Diana asked me. There was like, an undertone to her question. I shuffled and started to err and umm, until I decided to give her the public story.

The bell went and Diana told me to go to her room to introduce me to her friends. "room 216, 3rd floor 'kay?" I nodded and she gave me hug. I gave myself a mental pat on the head. yay! I have a friend! i rejoiced to myself as I positively skipped to 2nd period. Today will be a good day, I told myself, and I sat down to endure the rest of the day.

Hours later, I climbed the stairs to the third floor. Oof, my legs were numb by the time I got there. I knocked politely and was greeted by the pretty face of... Caine, I think his name was. He seemed wary of me, as did Drake. Good, I thought, you ain't picking on me. I'll kick your ass. "Hey Flick." Diana greeted me as Caine leaned against the window wall. Diana sat on her bed, while Drake reclined in a chair by the wall to the left of me. I sat on the footstool by the door. Caine stood and gave a quick cough. He looked kinda intimidating, along with the fact he was a head taller than me. "Tell me the truth." He commanded. I sorta squeaked in shock at the tone of his voice, it was scary. "err!" crappers, I've started to panic, "why were you transferred here!" ohmygods, I think he knows! But how! "I uh, stole a wolf!" I blurted too high and too fast. Damn it. "I said tell me the truth!" Caine raised his hand, and I fell off my stool hard, and I hurriedly pulled my skirt down, hoping no one saw nothing. "Blues my favourite colour, how did you know?" Drake said slyly, and my cheeks burned crimson. " shut up." I said simply, but the threat was marred by my embarrassment. Drake laughed and I made a mental note to kick his ass Publicly. Caine growled impatiently and Drake said slowly, "You are a nine. Why don't you show us a magic trick? You know, an illusion." Anger clouded my mind as Drake wiggled his fingers to illustrate. I'll show them a magic trick, oh, yeah, one they'll never forget. "Get me a pencil. And some paper." Caine handed me a old receipt and a gross looking pencil. I quickly drew a tiny dog, imagining what it would look like. I finished the dog, and it leapt off the page and pissed on Drakes jumper. Everyone looked at me open mouthed like goldfish, then Drake recovered and roared at having an item of his peed on; then he stopped just as he was about to kick my dog. Then I noticed Caine had his arms out. "You're telekinetic." I said to him, more of an accusation, really.

"You're a freak"

"so? You are too hon." I threw at him, and his cheeks turned pink for a second, then he recovered. He moved Drake to the corner, who had a face on that made me back away a little. My puppy was busy making friends with Caine, while Diana sort of just sat there looking quite awed. "Hey, Flick, can you draw me boyfriend?" Diana whispered to me, winking.

"Maybe later." I grinned at her. Caine held Drake back with one hand and stroked my dog with the other hand. I smiled languidly. "Looks like you made a new friend, Mr.T." I cooed at the puppy, that curled around Caine's ankles. "Mister T?" Caine echoed. "The dog, silly. Y'know, out of the A-Team?" I walked over to Caine and I picked up the little ginger and white mongrel thing. I had to think of a way to hide him, or get rid of him if needs be, I didn't know. "See you in Geog, tomorrow, Flick." Caine said to me. "Sure. Save me a seat." I turned away and looked at Diana who mimed tall and mouthed blonde. I sniggered, and Diana smirked at me. I nodded and waved to a pink looking Caine, and stuck my finger up to a furious Drake while Caine and Diana laughed at him. Drakes expression darkened to a crude deep crimson. I practically skipped out the room, shutting the door on my way out.

"I never knew how hopelessly awkward you were with girls. Shes cute though." I imagined Diana giving Caine a poke after I heard her say that. "Shut up Diana." I smiled, and I heard Drake bellow. I snorted. Gods, Drake made me laugh.

**HEEEEEEY! I finished chapter 1! please review, it would be nice to think the world enjoyed constructively criticizing me. ;D I'll start typing up Chapter 2 tomorrow :) happy new year guys! just don't make a really stupid new years resolution. in year five one of my guy friends said his was to stop picking his nose. I sorta avoided him after that. see y'all!**


	2. Bloodied Glass & Sweet Gingerbread

**Hey ... Sorry, I don't know what to call u guys, like readers, or friends? Who cares. ANYWAY it's chapter two folkes! The super AWESOME ;) MysteriousMadwoman xxx ;p**

Chapter Two -

My free periods were spent with Caine, Diana and most unfortunately Drake, who was getting really creepy, because he just sort of looked at you, with icy, too interested eyes. I shivered and accidentally dropped my (staedler) pencil on the worn, faded blue carpet. I reached down but a male hand got it before me. "umm, thank you." I looked up, aw, thank goodness, it was Caine. I smiled gratefully. "Ta Caine." He dazzled me with a perfect smile. I knew he was a 'problem child' but he was sweet. I'd never liked good boys anyway if you know what I mean...

I took the stairs up to my second floor room from the ground floor science rooms. I was about to unlock my big door, when I got an impolite tap on the shoulder "come on! I want my gingerbread Diana-na-na!" crikey, it was Caine I saw when I turned around, not Diana! I started to go like, guh, guh, in surprise. "Eloquent as usual huh? Can I uh, come in?" Caine said to me, while I was busy recovering from my slight shock. "Yeah, sure, I guess so." I let him in and left my door on the latch. I was surprised, yes, but definitely not disappointed. "Hey, you want a ginger bread man or something?" I said to him while I rummaged around in my food bag to find my ginger bread and jelly cubes. yum. "You got cookies?"

"always!" I got a lopsided smile in return. I had stashed so much food all over my room, even a couple of choccie bars in my socks; I silently thanked my metabolism again, while i handed Caine a cookie. "so why're here?" I inquired. "I wanted to ask you something."

"If its about the geography homework, I really don't get it."

"nah, s'not about the homework."

"oh?" I arched my eyebrow.

Caine shifted uneasily where he sat on my bed. "Well, you know the Halloween party thing next week, do you wanna go with me?" uhh, parties really aren't my thing. Last time I went to a party my dress slipped way down... But I didn't want to upset Caine.

"I thought it was girls choice?" I tried weakly. Crappers.

"Well, yeah, just... Please go with me?" Caine looked at me like I was the Holy Grail telling him because he didn't say please nicely he wouldn't get an ice cream.

I stuttered, and Caine tried his commanding persona out on me. "you're coming with me." Uh-uh, that don't work on me, I thought, so I pursed my lips and said "hmm, maybe... Yeah okay." I could live through one stupid party thing. Stupid. Huh. I laughed. I like the word stupid. Caine stood, and sorta dithered for a few seconds, seeming undecided and nervous. "Does this mean we're going out?" Nice. I was cool with that. "Sure, if you want to." I told him. "Well, yeah, I do really." I grinned at him and that seemed to loosen Caine up a bit, and he sat down again and held me in an awkward embrace. I turned a bit more, and rested my head on his shoulder. Damn, Caine smelled good, a bit like cinnamon. He twisted and kissed my cheek. I blushed crimson, and Caine moved so he could reach my lips. He bashed my nose and mumbled sorry quick before my lips crushed against his, and his hand knotted in my wild blonde hair, while he leaned forwards too eagerly and we, well, we fell off my bed and onto the floor. We laughed and I heard someone come in. Ohmagawds, I thought, this looks so bad! I peeked up to see Drake with his mouth slightly open in obvious surprise. I mean, I was practically sitting on Caine, whose discarded shoes I noticed were at the bottom of my bed. Crikey, I thought, as Drake grinned spitefully and ran out the room, while Caine got up quick and pulled me up too. "see you tomorrow!" He called to me as he sprinted out of my untidy room. I heard him bellow stuff like "I'm gonna kill you Drake!" etc. I looked out my door to see people looking at me and glancing down the corridor after Caine and Drake. I laughed, and shut my heavy door. I wiped my eyeliner and stuff off, cleaned my teeth and went to bed. I was pretty sure I was smiling as I fell asleep too.

The dark was unnerving. I wandered blindly through

deserted corridors, empty rooms, and lonely

streets. The dreamscape altered, and suddenly

snarling teeth and tapered claws were snarling at

me under a thin sheet of luminous glass. Hideous

monsters clawed against the divide, while unfamiliar

echoing chants beat against my throbbing eardrums,

and I ran, ran from the shrieking monsters, ran from

the alien chants, and ran until razor sharp glass

punctured the soft flesh of my feet, spilling warm liquid

onto the sudden sharpness of the cracking floor. The glass

was breaking but I forced myself onwards, glimpsing a glowing

green light in the distant darkness. Still the chants carry to

my ears, my bloody feet pounding in synchronised

beats, my fast shallow breathing, I was past terror, so past it

my mind settled on a panicked calm, dum-dum,dum-dum, a

shattering scream from the fragile floor, I fell into the writhing

mass of undulating monsters, a cry of terror biting my lip bloody

and raw, my fingers brushed the pulsing green light, and my

flesh was torn from my screaming bones by monsters with

sulphurous green eyes, as I fell through glass shards that

embedded themselves roughly within my limp muscle.

I woke up yelling my frigging head off, though I'm not sure what about. My dream had slipped through my grasping fingers, and I wiped the cold sweat off my clammy forehead. Jeez, get a grip, Flick, I told myself, giving me a good, hard mental slap. Now, get back to sleep, stupid, it's gotta be like, maybe four in the morning! I groaned inwardly and shut myself off from the crazy, crazy world I was in.

**Omg I just wanted to say pur-LEASE tell me if I've made a spelling mistake! I DESPISE bad grammar! Please tell me, I won't hate you if you're picky at my spelling. :) lol, chapter three comin' up folks! It gets better! I never did like Drake that much, I was always a Caine person, so why not make Drake as creepy as possible? ;) Goodnite, Seattle! MM. xxx**


	3. Shivers and Dimples

**Hey :) thank you for your reviews guys! Some of you said that nine is a tad too much, but there is reason, jus that it hasn't been revealed yet! *taps nose and winks* sigh, my computer must get really lonely, except when I'm typing. Crikey :) stay tuned people! **

**Oh yh, some of you may dis this this chapter a bit, but for what I have in my killer mind it works. Just keep in mind, I'm DIFFERENT not CRAZY ;D**

Chapter three-Shivers and Dimples

I sat on my bed, kinda bored actually, thinking of stuff I could wear to the damn party Caine was dragging me to. I exhaled loudly, and dropped my sketch pad on the floor. I twirled my crazy hair up and stuck my pen and my pencil in there to hold it up securely. I looked out of my window and absently worried where my little ginger dog had gone. I had let him out for a pee and he hadn't come back. It upset me a lot. But stuff happened, and I got over it. Except for the fact that Drake had told pretty much everyone that me and Caine were having sex. Every time I saw Drake I made the point of dropping my abnormally heavy bag on his foot. And when I saw even the tiniest little grimace, it made me smile. Like I've said before, gods, Drake made me laugh so much.

As well as me dropping my bag on Drakes foot and probably making it swell or something, he also now sported a black eye and chipped tooth after Caine threw him at his door after he came into my room. It probably hurt him, but it was pretty funny to me when Caine told me. I sat back down to do my history homework, but I drew a lady bug that skittered around on my page. I thought about giving it a friend maybe, and I felt a flutter by my ear. I gave it quick scratch and pulled my hand back down with a sharp gasp. Suddenly, there were two little ladybugs in my tiny room. I had the window open. It must have been a fluke; there was a polite knock on my ugly door. I decided it was ugly a while ago. I groaned and got up to answer my door. If it was Caine or Diana, they could come in. If it was anyone else, huh, dunno. Well, they had better step back if they didn't want a sore nose.

I opened the door to a fat pink face. I couldn't stop the flash of annoyance at Ms. Hermann's untimely knock at the door. "Yes, mizz Hermann?" I drawled. Ms Hermann put her hands on an imaginary waist she would only think she could have. "I had to come and see you about your science home-..." and then she was gone.

I jumped. "Mizz? Mizz Hermann?" I called to no one. I stepped out the confines of my tiny room, I mean, was Penny doing this just to annoy me? Well, I didn't like her, and she didn't like me even more than I disliked her. ... But Penny was on the fourth floor. Maybe not then. Where was Hermann then? Unless she was like Taylor. That was doubtful though. I walked to the end of the corridor, where there was a teacher twenty-four seven, y'know, in case of fights and stuff. So where was everyone? I jogged to the stairs, and looked down. Nothing. No one. I gasped and turned around, starting to freak out a little, when someone laughed from down the stairs. I exhaled in acute relief. Bloody hell, but that still didn't explain Mizz Hermann's apparent disappearance. 'Hmm,' I said to myself, and went down the stairs. I blinked, pausing on the ostentatious wood staircase. My eyes were stinging a little, but I shook off the watery sensation and carried on. Someone, a little boy I think, but the shout was so whiny it could've been a girl, shouted a shrill help. And again, louder as I neared the Great Hall. I sped up my pace, then pulled the nice red pen out of my hair and drew a baseball bat on my arm. I brushed the drawing and it leapt into my hand, and I tested it out, giving it a quick wave. Nice and light. I decided to try and enter the Hall as quietly as possible, instead of a screeching a mighty battle cry, and probably just embarrassing myself in the process. I slipped in, not really that quiet, but the person in there didn't seem to notice.

Crappers. It was Drake. Except he was nailing a little boy to a table by his jumper. I remember Diana telling me Drake was a sadist. Figures. The little boy turned from where he was being nailed by his jumper, and he shouted to me. "Please help me! He's hurting me!" Drake turned, a furious look of annoyance plain on his features. It turned into a sharks grin. He pushed the boy-and-table under the stage. "Why?" I gestured to the whimpers coming from the stage cupboard. "He was annoying me." Drake said to me.

"I've annoyed you all term and I don't see no nails in my jumper." I tugged my jumper with one hand to illustrate my argument. "You do annoy me. But I'm... What's the word?" Drake took a slow calculated step towards me, and I hefted my bat in silent warning. He took another step towards me, and I tried to poke his eye out with the bat, jabbing it forward quick. He knocked the bat out my hand and I growled at him as the bat clattered on the floor, rolling way out my reach. "Ooh, fierce!" Drake stepped forward fast and tried to get me in a hold. He almost got his arm around me, but I ducked and sorta head butted him in his gut. I think it winded him for a second, but I didn't look back as I sprinted toward the stage cupboard to free the kid. I didn't see the hammer Drake had dropped on the floor when I came in. I went sprawling onto my face. I lay there, stunned for a second, until I remembered that Drake was still here, so I crawled forward to try and get up, but I felt a strong grip on the back of my jumper, pulling me up. Jeez, I was gonna kill Drake if I lived through this.

He pulled me up and put a firm arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. My god! I was not some kind of rag doll to be thrown around, crikey. I tried to twist out of his grip, but he just laughed and altered his hold. Drake leaned down to me. He was maybe three or four inches taller than Caine, so he was maybe a head and a half taller than me. "I'm... interested in you." Drake whispered to me. Oh my god, now I was almost shocked really. I stiffened and Drake held me too tight against him. "You really are quite small aren't you?" I bit his finger that had ventured too close to my mouth. "Ouch, that wasn't very nice was it, Flick?" I stamped on his big foot and tried to shake myself out of his grip. "Why are you even with Caine? He doesn't trust you y'know. But I don't think you trust him either. But that's just me. He would just use you like he uses me. Don't you think?" I stayed still, listening to Drake's monologue. Does Caine trust me? I wasn't sure now. I sighed, and Drake must have felt my body weaken, and he spun me around while I was preoccupied with my thoughts. "Oh!" I gasped as he moved his hand to the small of my back. I glared at him and asked him why. "Why am I doing this?" He laughed quick and low. I felt my heart beat faster, and I gave myself a mental slap. Something about his expression made me think he could feel the powerful fluttering of my heart. "I'm doing this because I want you to be with me, not Caine." I faltered slightly and frowned up to him. "But why me? Maybe not Diana but what about ... Marla, or maybe Katrina?" I would have shrugged but my arms were trapped in Drakes grip. "They're terrified of me. Except for Diana, but she likes someone else. And your in her way, too. You don't seem to be scared of me, even while I'm holding you. Are you?" Drake raised an eyebrow, and smiled at me, showing me a chipped canine tooth. Diana liked Caine? My best friend liked my boyfriend?Then I noticed something I never noticed before, because I had never really looked at Drake properly. I started to giggle in his arms. "Didn't think so." He stated, looking rather happy. Then he looked questioningly at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"I never noticed, you have dimples!"

"So?"

"It just seems so weird, thats all." I sniggered at him, and he tightened his hold so he could use his hand to touch my face. His touch was different to Caine's; firmer, altogether nicer to be honest. It made me shiver.

"Umm... may I?" Drake leaned in, hesitant.

"What? You wanna, like, kiss me?"

"If you don't mind."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this," I gave him nudge with my foot. "Okay?"

"As long as you dump Caine I won't tell a soul." He winked at me and I blushed scarlet.

"Can I still try and be friends with him? He is nice to me, y'know."

"Deal." Drake looked up and tugged my pencil out of my hair, so it tumbled down my back in crazy waves. "Pretty." He said, more to himself than me. I was mildly flattered. Drake let my arms go, to hold my hands a little more than gently. I was a little nervous to put it mildly. Drake grinned again and I relaxed a little, then his lips touched mine briefly, like when you test the bath water with your toe. I glanced up to see Drake with a sly smile playing across his features. Our eyes met, and I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt his warm lips play against mine. His hands left mine to explore my back and knot in my hair, while mine wrapped around his lanky frame. Caine didn't love me, it made sense. I was more powerful than him, to an extent. He didn't want me against him; because he knows he would lose. Drake, however twisted he was, was telling me the truth. He crushed harder to me, and I pulled back to rest my head on his chest. My eyes were stinging again, but I ignored the irritation. "I believe you. Give me a couple of days, I'll come see you. And let that kid out of the cupboard, too." I smiled languidly at him, and he, as usual, grinned back. "First floor, 13th door on the left."

"Naturally." I left Drake grinning like fool, and I went to find Caine, and see where the frig the adults were.

**Happy new year everyone! I've changed the story a tad due to a request I had, and I thinking about it, and to be honest, it works better than I expected. Thank you Strawberry-Fluff! I can't remember if I posted you a ta for your review, so I'm thanking you now. :) plus, writing will cease to a pinecones pace since school starts soon, so please stay with me! ;) **


End file.
